Red Riding Hood and the Stalker
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Ruby was getting very, very sick of having to hide out at her grandmothers because it was the only place Adrian Wolfe wouldn't follow her. A retelling of 'Little Red Riding Hood', in which Stalking because you "can't stay away" is NOT romantic, but a giant red flag, and the Big Bad Wolf isn't quite so obviously a Villain. Sequel to 'Snow White Learns Stranger Danger'.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the fairytale of Red Riding Hood, nor any of the associated characters. The twist, and anyone you recognise from previous 'Timeless Tales' belongs to me, and permission should be asked before borrowing them._

 _Summary: R_ _uby was getting very, very sick of having to hide out at her grandmothers because it was the only place Adrian Wolfe wouldn't follow her. Well, not after Grandmother introduced her cast iron skillet to his groin, anyway.  
_ _A retelling of 'Little Red Riding Hood', in which Stalking because you "can't stay away" is NOT romantic, but a giant red flag, and the Big Bad Wolf isn't quite so obviously a villain.  
Sequel to Cinderella Grows a Spine and Snow White Learns Stranger Danger._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The path through the dense trees was thin, but well-worn, and so familiar to the young woman who walked it that she could likely have done so in her sleep.

Ruby couldn't stop her eyes from darting nervously as she clutched the basket that contained a picnic lunch and a short, hardwood baton, making her way to a cottage in the woods.

Well, they were not so much 'woods' as a large strand of trees surrounding a comfortable cottage built on the edge of the local Manor, because Grandmother liked her privacy. Besides, the rough, winding path that led through the woods and up to the grand estate on the other side discouraged casual visitors.

So did the even odds that several of the manor's residents would be playing outdoor tactical games. It was common knowledge at the manor that Ruby visited on Tuesdays, and that Grandmother's cottage was best avoided if you didn't want a blistering lecture from a woman old enough not to care about being labelled a scold.

Still, there was always the chance of a newcomer who was unaware of these things, and after the last time a misunderstanding occurred (John, the other youth involved, still winced whenever the fiasco came up in conversation). In the interest of avoiding a repeat of that incident with someone else, Ruby was careful to keep an eye on her surroundings. Grandmother said that observation and having an escape route to hand were useful skills to cultivate, anyway.

Ruby shared the general opinion that if Grandmother said something, then it was probably true, even if it did sound a little paranoid.

'Grandmother' was not actually related to Ruby, or to any of the others of Ruby's generation who called her Grandmother. Rather, she was Miss Sophia d'Argent, the Gentlewoman who owned the Manor near the village where Ruby lived, which had later been turned into a finishing school of some kind. Grandmother Sophia had run the finishing school until she retired, moving into a small cottage on the grounds.

Such familiarity between a noblewoman and villagers would normally be unthinkable, but Sophia had been a fixture of the village for more than thirty years, and the childless spinster didn't mind being called Grandmother as a term of affection and respect.

Grandmother Sophia walked with a cane (though how much the cane was for support and how much was for thwacking the shins of cheeky youngsters was up for debate), her hair was streaked with white, and she had less energy and carried more wrinkles now than in Ruby's earliest memories of her. To the admiration and amusement of those who knew her, however, she did not view age as an excuse for anything except a lack of diplomacy.

To hear the village elders talk, Grandmother hadn't bothered to mince words before she had advanced age as justification, either. Many people (quietly and only ever when she wasn't present) sited that as the reason Grandmother Sophia had never married.

Ruby idolised the old woman.

As far as she and many of the other village girls were concerned, Grandmother Sophia was a role model of the highest caliber, and times were changing. Any youth who wanted to return to the times when a woman's opinions were indistinguishable from those of a doormat would find himself with a sudden lack of female company, and little sympathy for his plight.

The thought inspired a rush of warm solidarity at the memory of the pact she and her friends had made, but the air inspired a small shiver, and Ruby wrapped her cloak a little tighter around her as the wind changed and the sun dipped behind a cloud. Still, she could not resist a smile as she lifted the hood, her hand caressing the brightly coloured fabric.

Ruby loved her red cloak.

For as long as she could remember, it had been a fixture of her wardrobe, practical but beautiful, the vibrant red wool sewed by her mother, aunts and grandmother, the body of each cloak remade into the hood of the next as she outgrew them. It was a tradition that carried on to the children of her aunts, each in a different colour, and Ruby could feel the love that went into every stitch.

One day, she planned to continue the tradition with her own children, and hoped that Grandmother would live to sew the first of those cloaks, as well.

The trees opened into a small clearing, at the centre of which was a cottage with a thatched roof and smoke wafting out of the chimney. Ruby hurried her pace, hoping that the smoke meant that Grandmother had been baking, and knocked on the door.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A/N: OK, so this is the first chapter of my new Twisted Fairytale._

 _The complete versions of_ _ **Snow White Learns Stranger Danger**_ _and_ _ **Cinderella Grows a Spine**_ _can be found on Amazon, under the pen-name Natasja Rose. Teasers can be found on my profile_

 _As always, feedback and constructive criticism are the lifeblood of a writer, and even comments on what you didn't like are very much appreciated, because they help me figure out where I need to improve._

 _Thanks,_

 _Nat_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, or any other adaptions thereof._

 _Summary: See Previous Chapter_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Once a year, King Augustus and Queen Susan visited the village for a week, as part of a Royal Progress.

Queen Susan had attended the Manor finishing school, along with the current School Mistress, who rumour had it was some kind of close but quiet relation to the King, and several others, Ruby's mother included. Ruby, of course, knew the true story, but it was one of those cases where truth was stranger than fiction.

Officially, it was a quiet affair. Unofficially, it was a week-long holiday for everyone except the Innkeepers and local craftsmen. For Ruby, the Progress was when her aunts would come to visit. Like Grandmother Sophia, they were not related to her, but Ruby's mother counted them as close as sisters, and for the first few years of Ruby's life, they had been a constant presence.

Aunt Snow and Aunt Adele were still at the Manor School, as was Aunt Snow's husband, but the others had spread out across the kingdom, either marrying or carving out a spot for themselves. They visited when they could, which wasn't often, but the Summer Progress was the time when they could be counted on to return to the village where they had all first met.

Occasionally one of them was unavoidably delayed or had to depart early, but without fail, there would be at least one day where Ruby's mother and seven 'aunts' would gather together, along with a 'cousin' or two.

Ruby smiled at the thought of seeing Princess Ella and Prince Edward, who would doubtless be overjoyed at finally being considered old enough to not have to stay at their parents side constantly.

They were quite precocious for twelve-year-olds, but the age difference meant that Ruby wasn't as close to them as she was to her other 'cousins', who would also be Catherine and her daughter, Nell, and Aunt Rachel's son, Richard, were also a given, but at sixteen to Ruby's eighteen, they were old enough to visit by themselves on occasion.

Hm, Aunt Dorothea hadn't been able to visit last year because she had been a month away from giving birth. Maybe she would bring the baby with her this year…

Queen Susan maintained her royal poise as the Progress entered the village, and completely abandoned it as soon as she and Aunt Catherine, the Royal Physician and founder of a new medical school that welcomed all comers, entered the parlour of Ruby's house, where her friends waited. Ruby blinked as the Queen and her mother let out girlish squeals and flew into each other's arms, swiftly joined by the rest of Ruby's aunts in a tangle of delighted reunion. Somehow, it never failed to surprise her, despite happening the same way every year.

Aunt Snow disentangled herself first, going to greet her brother, who had clasped arms with Ruby's father and Uncle Charming, and was now standing between them, all three looking amused. Of course, Uncle Charming always wore a kind of half-smile, as though he knew a joke that was at everyone's expense but his, and Ruby had never seen her father anything but cheerful. The King wore the teasing smile of an older brother to a younger sister as the siblings exchanged an embrace and a quiet smile that somehow spoke volumes.

Even in her thirties and with hands that were used to doing more than holding a paintbrush or embroidery needle, Aunt Snow was still the most breathtakingly beautiful women Ruby had ever met, and as a wealthy merchant's daughter, she had travelled more than most. With raven hair, naturally pale skin and a classical figure, it was easy to see how the current Godmother-in-Chief had gained her (much hated and unofficial) title of 'fairest in the land'.

Ruby was snapped out of her admiration when a finger poked her in the shoulder. "You're staring, gemstone."

Ruby spun around, narrowly avoiding whacking a strawberry-blond youth, wearing the latest fashion and a coronet, on the shoulder. Beside him, an almost identical girl rolled her eyes and poked her twin on Ruby's behalf. "Don't be a pest, Edward."

At twelve, Crown Prince Edward was not to old to pull a face at Princess Ella. Behind the twins, a tall young man with brown hair and darker eyes grinned at her sympathetically, and Ruby beamed back, giving the royal twins a quick curtsy and proceeding to ignore them in favour of Aunt Rachel's son. "How is your training going, Richard?"

He shrugged, "No special treatment for being the godson of the founder, if that's what you're asking. I'm progressing at an acceptable pace, and it's fun to see the reactions when spoiled second sons realise that they're sharing a classroom with daughters of every station. The senior students have been taking shifts doing a preliminary diagnosis and triage, since nobles have very overstated ideas of what is important enough to require Aunt Catherine's personal attention. I'm to start that next year."

Ruby offered her congratulations, proud of how well he was doing, while Nell, who frequently bemoaned that her mother's overly-fancy name was no reason to give her such a plain one, reprimanded the prince. "And stop calling Ruby 'gemstone', please. You grew out of mispronouncing your 'r's nearly a decade ago."

The prince was about to say something back, either parroting Richard's usual rebuttal that Ruby was too pretty to be compared to only one jewel (which would have sounded patently absurd from a twelve-year-old) or a complaint about the unfairness of girls always joining forces, when they caught the attention of their parents.

Ruby's father raised a reproving eyebrow, reminding her that her future ruler was owed her respect, even if she had known him since before he was born. Especially if she had sibling-like blackmail in the form of letters he had written to her because it was the only way he could be convinced to practice his handwriting.

Queen Susan was far more direct, and also far more used to the lovingly-antagonistic relationship between her children, which they extended to their 'cousins'. "Whatever your disagreement is this time, resolve it before we go back into the public eye."

King Augustus backed his wife with a look similar to the one Ruby's father had worn, causing the twins to incline their head in obedience the same way she had.

The stern silence was broken by a child's wail, Aunt Dorothea's young son, Justin, waking up from a nap. Ruby's mother patted her friend on the shoulder and swept over to take care of the infant. "You rest and catch up, 'Thea. I owe you from when Ruby was small."

Ruby blanched, desperately hoping that this wouldn't bring on a round of baby stories, when someone knocked on the door and a man in his mid-twenties entered. He was probably the most handsome man that Ruby had ever laid eyes on, tall and grey-eyed, with unruly bronze curls that most would decry as untidy, but which Ruby thought gave him a look of roguish charm. "Your Majesties, the Mayor would like to confirm some arrangements with you."

Very well, so the man's good looks were marred by his superior attitude and expression of haughty disdain as he looked around, pausing briefly when he saw Ruby. Uncomfortable with his attention, Ruby took Justin from her mother, focussing on keeping the infant calm. The king inclined his head toward the newcomer. "Very well, we will be there momentarily."

Aunt Catherine, who usually did her best to ignore her ennoblement for her service to the royal family and the field of medicine unless she needed to pull rank on someone, sighed in exasperation as soon as the man was out the door. "Lord Wolfe, one of the administrators of the Royal Sponsorship for my school, and aide to the King's Secretary. He's arrogant, blind to the advantages that gave him a leg up and my last choice for any role that requires dealing with other people, but he's mostly competent and his ambition is for personal advancement through his own work, which is more than you can say for most of the others at court."

Queen Susan echoed her, "My esteemed mother-in-law worked with Godmother Sophia to get things started in the direction of ability being favoured over accident of birth, but it lost momentum with Queen Veronica, and the generation that started under Augustus and I is still too young to take a place in society."

The king took her hand, starting to tilt his head to rest against hers, then hastily straightening when he remembered that they were both wearing crowns. Aunt Snow stifled a giggle, which her brother very obviously ignored, continuing the queen's lamentation. "Until they do, unfortunately, we're stuck with the old crowd and old values, many of whom managed to wrangle their way into lifetime appointments under our happily-departed stepmother."

Ruby's Aunts all scowled darkly at the mention of the former Queen, and she vowed again that one ay she would get the full story out of them. Quickly, she tried to change the subject, "I suppose that there are worse flaws, and at least he's nice to look at. Maybe he has some good qualities to balance it out."

Richard and the twins shot her identical, faintly appalled looks. Her father raised an eyebrow, and Queen Susan sighed. "Well, he's the one organising things while we're here, so you'll be have the chance to find out for yourself."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah, it's been a while. The irony is that I've actually got about half of the overall story written, but the ending of this chapter just refused to co-operate._

 _Anyway, we have the introduction of the Big Bad Wolf, and the beginning of the story. I'll try not to take quite so long next time._

 _As always, reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome._

 _Thanks,_

 _Nat_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Red Riding Hood, or any of the associated characters_

 _Summary: See Previous Chapters_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Nell accompanied Ruby on her daily visit to Grandmother Sophia the next day, by virtue of slipping out the door before she could be drafted into helping wrangle the twins. Nell carried most of the conversation, since she saw Grandmother only a few times a year, but it didn't change the sense of familiarity and comfort that always filled the cottage in the woods. Ruby was more than content to simply listen and bask in the feeling of being surrounded by family.

There was a brief altercation with a student learning practical woodcraft, who actually batted his eyes at Nell when he claimed to merely be testing their reflexes. Neither girl was convinced, or impressed. It probably would have been more effective if he hadn't been wheezing from Ruby's instinctive blow to his stomach, but the rest of the journey back through the woods was mostly uneventful.

Ruby was still teasing Nell about the unimpressed glare and blistering rebuttal that she had to have learned from Grandmother Sophia, when the edge of the woods came into view and a figure stepped out from behind a tree. The two girls stopped dead until the figure removed his hat politely, revealing the pointed, handsome visage of Adrien Wolfe. "Good morning, ladies."

They both bobbed the briefest of curtsies, as good manners dictated. Nell merely inclined her head, but Ruby offered a small smile, the merchant's daughter in her sensing that a bit of extra politeness was a good idea. "Good morning, Mr Wolfe."

The boyish grin he gave in return offset his normal arrogance, and for a brief moment, it stole Ruby's breath away. He bowed, again only as much as polite etiquette insisted, and turned slightly so that he faced Ruby, perhaps unaware of the rude way that he blocked Nell in the process. "Miss Ruby, might I have the pleasure of your company on the way back to the village?"

Ruby exchanged glances with Nell, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Behind Mr Wolfe's back, her cousin shrugged, leaving the choice to her. Well, it would be impolite to refuse without a valid reason, and Ruby could think of none in particular. "Of course."

He tucked Ruby's hand into the crook of his arm, leading the way down the path, which was narrow enough that Nell was forced to walk behind them. "I know that it is very forward of me to ask, Miss Ruby, but are you being courted by anyone?"

It was forward, and sudden, and unexpected, and several other adjectives of ambiguous interpretation. Ruby could practically feel Nell's stare boring holes in Mr Wolfe as she tried to think of a polite way to escape, or at least postpone this conversation. "No, but I have always resolved that I should know a man's character before I accept any such offer."

There was something forced about Mr Wolfe's quiet chuckle. "Indeed. That is a wise stance to take. Intentions can be difficult to determine from a first impression."

* * *

Mr Wolfe bid them farewell at the door of Ruby's house, declining the offer to come in for tea, stating that it would be better for him to find Ruby's parents and state his intentions, first. Richard and the twins were inside already, clearly having finished the part of the day where Ella and Edward were required to be present and well-behaved alongside their parents. The adults appeared to still be out doing official things, Aunt Catherine consulting with the local doctors and apothecary, while Ruby's parents met with their clients among the court. James and Caroline specialised in luxury imports; fabrics, exotic food and drink, trinkets and other things that the rich didn't actually need, but used to show off their wealth and status.

Aunt Rachel and Justin had said something about visiting the manor school, while the King and Queen would still be holding meetings and audiences at this point, but no-one was willing to leave the twins unsupervised, and with Nell visiting with Ruby, Richard had clearly drawn the short straw. From the way his tense expression melted into one of relief, his plan of studying and paying just enough attention to make sure that the royal children didn't damage anything important, including themselves, had not worked out as well as he had hoped. "Oh, thank the stars, my saviours have arrived!"

Nell and Ruby giggled, exchanging amused glances. Ruby sat down next to him, shifting a book out of the way. "Poor dear, was it really so terrible?"

The twins adopted identical looks of great affront. "No! We were just curious about what he was reading!"

This almost certainly meant that Richard had been bombarded with question after question, utterly destroying his ability to concentrate on his studies. From the glare aimed at their backs by the youth in question, that was exactly the case. Richard opened his traveller's writing case, trusting Nell to take over corralling the two. "How was your visit, and was that Adrien Wolfe who escorted you home?"

Ruby nodded, rising to hang up her bonnet and missing the brief frown that darted over his face. "Yes, is that an unusual occurrence?"

Nell hung up her own blue cloak. "Very. In fact, he's usually quite standoffish with the ladies."

Richard huffed. "And with the gentlemen. And with people in general. And especially with people he thinks are 'beneath' him."

While that was certainly a flaw, Adrien would be far from alone in that attitude, even if it was slowly changing. Children knew what they were taught, after all, and the belief in class superiority had only started receding in the past two generations.

Ruby closed her eyes, trying to make sense of her uncertainties, which somehow seemed os ungrateful. "I know that my parents are proof that love at short acquaintance does exist, but I also know that it's rare, and that lust or infatuation can easily be mistaken for love. What are your opinions?"

Nell frowned, giving Ruby's question the serious consideration that it deserved. Her father's quiet seriousness and refusal to dismiss anything as 'just imagination' had been part of what enticed Aunt Catherine to marry him in the first place, along with his skill at mixing medicines and tonics, even if he was not so good at diagnosing ailments. While Nell had inherited neither of her parents's skill with medicine, she had their temperament in spades.

Finally, Nell offered her opinion. "Court is a world of masks and self-promotion, and I'm not quite as good at seeming through them as I should be. If you welcome the attention, for whatever reason, then accept his courtship, but remain wary until you know him better."

Ruby smiled in thanks at the advice. Her father had followed her mother halfway around the world, even against his family's wishes, but for all Adrien's grand words, he had shown no such serious devotion.

Richard shook his head. "I freely admit to being heavily biased, in this case. I don't like him, and I like the thought of him courting you even less, but you shouldn't let that stop you from doing what you want."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Whew, another chapter done._

 _The funny part is that I actually have most of this story written, with just some transitional scenes giving me problems. I'm homing to have it fully completed by the end of April, so wish me luck!_

 _As always, questions and comments are very welcome_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Red Riding Hood, or any of the associated characters._

 _Summary: See Previous Chapters_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Despite her initial wariness of moving too fast in a relationship - and despite what Adrien said, a single meeting in which they exchanged only a handful of words was not enough to base a courtship on - Ruby had decided to give Adrien Wolfe a chance. Her parents had given permission for him to call, but insisted that no announcement be made yet. Ruby was not displeased with this stricture, because she seemed to spend most of her time feeling confused as she attempted to determine his character.

Ruby was not averse to a bit of harmless flirtation with a man who hadn't known her since childhood, but she was sensible enough to not let it go beyond a certain point until she was certain that she wanted the relationship to become serious. The problem was that, despite Adrien being charming and a very practical match, well-connected to many of her parents' wealthier clients, Ruby became less certain of his suitability by the day.

For one thing, Adrien was closer to her father's age than her own, even if Ruby's parents had been young themselves when she was born. While he may not have been old, not quite reaching his age of majority when Ruby was born, the age difference was still no small thing. For another, the court only stayed for two or three weeks. As a courtier, Adrien had no reason to linger when the court left, and would have to ask and be granted permission to stay. If his presence within the court was as vital as he claimed, the King and Queen would not grant such a request, especially for such a short acquaintance.

Ruby had no intention of starting something that could have lasting implications to her reputation, only to be left alone to deal with any potential consequences. Even if those consequences were merely the scornful gossip as a result of being jilted, Ruby did not consider it worth the trouble. Her parents would protect and support her no matter what, Ruby knew, as would Grandmother Sophia and her aunts, but knowing that a worst-case scenario was unlikely was still no excuse for deliberate foolishness and misbehaviour that would affect more than just herself.

The awkward part was that Adrien didn't seem to be taking the multiple hints about moving slower that she had dropped, and Ruby hadn't exactly been subtle in pointing it out when he was at risk of going to far. He would apologise and retreat when she told him to, but seemed to forget her requests (or perhaps hoped that she would forget telling him to stop it) by the next sunrise.

It had seemed harmless, the first few times, and Ruby was enough of a scatter-brain herself that she could not hold forgetfulness against him, even in someone whose work required that they be organised. After a week and a half, however, she was starting to grit her teeth. Pasting a smile on her face after she smacked away a hand that was becoming a bit too familiar and he offered an apology that seemed to become less sincere with each repetition, Ruby counted backward from ten.

It was only a few more days before the King and Queen departed, taking Adrien and the court with them. For the sake of her family's business and good name, she could endure him that long. There was no need to stir up a fuss over something that would resolve itself soon enough.

For now, she merely forced a smile and changed the subject, playing the role of a silly girl that Adrien seemed to expect of her. "Did you ever court anyone before me?"

He relaxed, giving her a condescending smile. "Well, there have been some, before I came to court, but then my position as Royal Secretary took up all my time, and the court ladies are all the same."

Ruby hadn't been to court since she was a child, for the Christening of the Royal Twins, but she dimly remembered quite a bit of variety. Certainly the court ladies who accompanied the Royal Progress each year were not the same, unless you counted their almost slavish adherence to the latest fashion. Aunt Susan had once ordered several of the most garish, ill-matched gowns possible, just to see if fashion won over common sense, with hilarious results that had Aunt Catherine writing to her mother to complain about people with more money than taste. "How so?"

Adrien shrugged, a dark glint in his eyes, perhaps disappointment. "Petty, self-absorbed, fawning over whoever they think has the most power, never realising that favour is fleeting… it's nice to finally meet someone different."

Ruby wondered if he realised that he had just indirectly insulted the king and queen by calling them fickle, but let it go. "I'm nothing so out of the ordinary. You've just forgotten what village girls are like."

Adrien caught and held her eyes, taking her hand. "I beg to differ."

It was flattering, certainly, but also placed her on a pedestal that Ruby was distinctly less than comfortable with. The words were no grand declaration, but his expression bordered on worship, as if she were some otherworldly being too perfect to be real. Besides, Ruby was not in favour of compliments that flattered by deriding others in comparison.

She nearly sighed in relief when she saw Richard and Nell approaching. "Good morning, Ruby, Mr Wolfe."

Ruby greeted them with the same sunny smile that she always did, while Adrien offered nothing but an icy nod, his posture radiating disdain. To his credit, Richard barely faltered, only frowning in bafflement before he moved on. "Mother is with the Royal Twins today, so I thought I should ask when you planned to visit Grandmother Sophia, and if you minded company."

Ruby had planned to go earlier that morning, but Adrien had appeared as asked her to go walking, so Ruby had put it off. "I thought that I would go around lunchtime, but-"

Adrien cut her off, "But I've arranged for us to have lunch together, since I'm so busy."

The high-handed assumption that she _wasn't_ busy grated on Ruby's nerves, but she offered Adrien a smile that was only a little forced. He was trying, after all, and his employ as a royal secretary was no easy task. Without waiting for a reply, Adrien tucked her hand into his arm, seeming not to notice the narrow-eyed glare that Nell shot him, before directing a far more plesant expression toward Ruby, "Well, you can meet us there after lunch, if you have plans. We'll be there for at least a few hours."

* * *

Adrien led the way to the Inn, asking Ruby to wait near the door while he spoke to the Innkeeper, who directed them to a secluded table in the corner. Adrien ordered for both of them, without asking what Ruby actually wanted, and an awkward silence descended. After a minute or two, Adrien broke it. "I don't think that your friend is especially fond of me. It makes spending time around her rather awkward and uncomfortable."

Ruby tried to be reassuring, even as she bit back the urge to point out that he could stand to make more of an effort in his own attitude toward her friends. "Nell and I have always been protective of each other. If she sees our situation becoming serious, I'm sure she'll be nicer when you see each other."

Ruby knew that she couldn't promise that Nell would like him, especially without knowing the history between them that made them so standoffish toward each other, but she knew that Nell would try for Ruby's sake. Still, Adrien frowned, almost pouting. "There are alternatives, but let's not focus on unpleasant matters."

It was Ruby's turn to frown at the implication that her friend was one such 'unpleasant matter'. She opened her mouth to speak sharply, but Adrien was already changing the conversation to a lighter topic, and a server was approaching with their lunch. Sighing in frustration at the missed opportunity to discuss a subject that they really did need to talk about before deciding whether or not to progress with a relationship, Ruby put that conversation aside for later.

She seemed to be doing that a lot, nowadays.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Another chapter, and so soon! You're really quite spoiled._

 _As ever, reviews and constructive criticism are most welcome_

 _Thanks,_

 _Nat_


	5. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone.

I originally planned to post all of the chapters of Red Riding Hood and the Stalker here before I had it edited and published, but life didn't work out that way. I'll leave a few chapters up, and the completed and much improved version can now be found on Amazon as ebook or paperback, under the pen-name Natasja Rose.

Thanks


End file.
